


Rush

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving news of an impending marriage two lovers forge a magical bond. The aftermath is far from expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

"I'm just a simple traveling magician, sir. You could do so much better."

The prince sighed. "Sebastian, don't call me sir. My name is Thomas."

"Like I said you can do so much better," Sebastian repeated as he brushed some hair out of Thomas's eye. "Besides, your father will never accept it. You are destined to marry someone of royal blood and I am far from that."

"He'll come around eventually," Thomas said weakly, though even as the words were coming out of his mouth he knew they weren't true.

If his father ever found out about him and Sebastian he would banish Sebastian, or worse. He would never accept Thomas and Sebastian's relationship. The king was adamant that Thomas marry a fellow royal. Whether his spouse was a man or a woman didn't matter, but their nobility wasn't something to be debated. Thomas may have been the second son and not the heir but his father would still insist on forging an alliance with another kingdom from marriage. He would simply never be able to choose his own partner and if he could it certainly would not be a traveling magician.

"You know he won't, Thomas."

"Then we'll run away!"

"And what sort of life would we lead?" Sebastian countered. "There is no living when you're on the run, and you don't deserve that."

"My father would give up eventually!" Thomas argued but before he could say any more on the subject Sebastian kissed him. "Sebastian..."

"Thomas, your father is a stubborn man, which actually explains quite a lot, but that isn't the point." He laughed. "He wouldn't stop looking for you if you ran away. You're his favorite."

Thomas wanted to protest but then Sebastian drew him into another kiss. He knew that the magician was right but he didn't want to accept it. There was nothing that would stop him from loving Sebastian and he didn't care what his father thought or said.

"There has to be a way, Sebastian..." Thomas muttered as Sebastian kissed his neck. "I won't give you up."

"You don't have to, Thomas. I won't abandon you simply because you get married."

"It isn't fair to you, though!"

He refused to ever keep Sebastian as some mistress. It was common for royals to have affairs and keep lovers but he didn't want to be like that. Thomas was probably naïve and obsessed with romance but it wasn't fair to Sebastian.

"I'll be fine." Sebastian assured him as he pressed his lips against Thomas's forehead. "You need to stop worrying so much."

Thomas shook his head. "If we can't be together by normal means then maybe magic can help."

"No, Thomas."

The answer was quick and to the point. Thomas knew that Sebastian would react like that but he was desperate because of a visiting royal family. They were looking into marrying off their third daughter and his parents were eager to forge a new alliance. If they didn't do something now, Sebastian would become his lover--someone he was having an affair with. He didn't want that.

"I've heard about bonding spells, Sebastian."

Sebastian frowned. "You may have heard about these spells, but you don't know anything about them, Thomas. They involve permanently connecting to someone in every manner possible and once it's done, it's almost impossible to break. A spell bond can have devastating consequences."

"I love you and want to be bonded with you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"SirF..."

"Thomas!" he reminded Sebastian.

"Thomas, you don't know what you're talking about, so drop it."

"Sebastian--"

"I said drop it, Thomas!"

Thomas swallowed and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have yelled," Sebastian said with an obvious guilty expression on his face.

"It's Thomas, and I'm not angry with you, Sebastian. I just wish you would consider it."

Sebastian sighed. "I should've known the day I bumped into you in the town square that you'd be trouble."

"Does that mean you'll consider it?" Thomas asked hopefully.

"No," Sebastian said firmly. "I won't dabble in that kind of magic, Thomas. It has dangerous consequences and I am not willing to risk your life or my own."

Thomas huffed, and when he didn't respond Sebastian took it upon himself to force the prince to look at him.

"Sire, I know you are accustomed to giving orders rather than being told what to do, but will you please do me this one favor and drop it?" Sebastian asked. There was nearly some begging in his tone but it was something he would never admit to. Thomas would never even bring it up either.

"I suppose."

The answer was followed by a kiss, and it wasn't spoken of again.

Or at least that was what Thomas intended.

It all changed when he heard about his upcoming marriage. When his father mentioned it to him at dinner a few days later, Thomas was sure he went into shock.

"You want to marry me to Lady Claire?" Thomas choked out. It was the last thing he expected to hear at dinner and he coughed a bit in order to clear his throat. He had nearly choked on his water at the announcement of his father's news. 

"Yes," Frederick said. "I think it will be a good match."

"I agree," Lucia added. "The two of you will get along splendidly."

"I've never even met her, mother."

Lucia smiled and quickly dismissed his worries. "You will have a long courtship in order to get to know one another just like your brother and Katherine did. In time you'll come to stop worrying."

"I don't want to marry, Claire," Thomas pleaded. "We're not even in love."

"I don't care if you don't want to marry her, Thomas. It's going to happen whether you like it or not."

Thomas swallowed and looked directly at Frederick. "Father, I'm the second son. Surely it doesn't matter who I marry."

"You may not be my heir but it's a perfect chance to forge an alliance."

"Father--"

"Enough!" Frederick shouted. "You will marry Claire, and that is the end of it."

"But father--"

"Be quiet!"

Thomas felt overwhelmed when he returned to his rooms that evening. He reached for his cloak once it was dark outside and fled the castle. It didn't take him long to arrive at the inn where Sebastian had been saying for some time. The door opened before he even had to knock.

"We didn't agree to meet this evening," Sebastian said quietly as Thomas clung to him. "What has happened?"

"My father announced I am to be married to Lady Claire."

Sebastian regarded the news in silence for a moment and then nodded. "She's very good looking and from what I hear is nice and humble."

"I don't care how good looking she is! I don't want to be with her, Sebastian!"

"Yes, but my prince, you don't have a choice," Sebastian murmured as he kissed the top of Thomas's head. "It isn't as if we won't see each other again. I told you: I won't abandon you just because you're married."

"And I won't designate you to role of mistress," Thomas snapped. He stayed in the embrace for another moment before he pulled away in order to look Sebastian in the eyes. "We have another option, Sebastian."

He shook his head. "We've been through this before. I told you I won't turn to magic."

"Then nothing will be like it is now, Sebastian. You will have to share me with another and my wife will be first priority. Do you want that to happen?"

"Thomas, are you threatening me?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"No!" Thomas said quickly. "I just... I... I don't want it to be like that between us and..."

"And?"

"You should just leave then, Sebastian," Thomas croaked out. "When we first met you made it clear that you could never be tied down in one spot and it's been four months. It is time you moved on."

"I am aware I said that, but I found a reason to stay for the time being," Sebastian assured him.

Thomas sniffed and then wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He knew that he didn't appear very prince-like but his brother was more of a prince than he was. Thomas never acted much like one with the exception of ordering people around as Sebastian liked to say.

"Please don't leave me, Sebastian," he croaked.

"I'm not going too, Thomas."

"If I get married things will change and I don't want that," Thomas whispered. "The only way my father will accept us is if we bond. If we do that he will have no choice."

Thomas could see Sebastian about to say no, so he stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against the magician's. The kiss quickly deepened and everything that had been said was temporarily forgotten. He wanted to beg Sebastian to bond them together because in his mind his father would have no choice but to accept it. If he didn't it could physically hurt his dear son and Thomas knew his father would never do such a thing.

"Did anyone tell you you're impossible?" Sebastian murmured against Thomas's lips as he led the prince over towards the small bed in the corner.

Thomas grinned and then raised his head for another kiss. "You just did."

"Cheeky little prince!" Sebastian muttered before they tumbled onto the bed with Thomas lying on top of the formerly traveling wizard.

He wanted to bring it up, but settled for breaking the kiss and tugging at Sebastian's tunic. "This has to go," he said matter-of-factly and it brought a small, barely there smile to Sebastian's face. When he saw that tiny smile he kissed Sebastian deeply and tried to hold back a moan when Sebastian shifted. By shifting he had brushed against Thomas's clothed erection and Thomas was sure it was on purpose.

"Satisfied?" Sebastian asked once he had finally pulled his shirt off.

"Yes, I am."

"Well I'm not."

Thomas barely had time to react before Sebastian had flipped the two of them over and was pulling off his tunic in one quick movement. Then there were lips kissing down his neck and Thomas wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders in order to hold him close.

"Sebastian, do you still think I'm impossible?" he breathed out as the kisses continued down Thomas's neck and to his chest. It caused Sebastian to stop and for a second he regretted the playful, teasing question.

"Completely," Sebastian answered without a second's hesitation. 

Thomas had a retort but Sebastian kissed his left nipple and bit down gently which effectively made any sentence in his mind disappear. Sebastian didn't pull away until Thomas was trembling and then did the same to the right one.

"So are you!" Thomas managed to say in time but it was a half-ass attempt at a retort. The only thing it did was cause Sebastian to throw his head back and laugh.

"I must say that is a good comeback, little prince. Please tell me you'll save those words for a speech."

He found himself annoyed by Sebastian's words but couldn't bring himself to care. The magician had just rid them both of their pants and now that the offending garments were gone he had other things on his mind.

"Sebastian, please..."

It was the closest he would get to begging and lucky for him, Sebastian understood. He patted his leg and then with some effort Thomas rolled over. In this position he always felt so embarrassed but it enabled the prince to hide his face in the pillow below him. 

"Is this what you want?" Sebastian murmured as he pushed a single finger inside. It was followed by a second but when Thomas failed to answer, Sebastian started to pull away.

"Yes!" Thomas shouted. "Why do you have to tease?"

Sebastian chuckled softly and pressed lips against Thomas's lower back. "It's fun, that's why."

Thomas huffed and muttered something under his breath. When the fingers pushed in again his breath hitched and Thomas grew sick of waiting. He whined and shifted his hips in an attempt to send Sebastian a message but the man either didn't understand or was just simply ignoring him.

"Please," he croaked out, and when Sebastian turned his head and gave him a deep kiss he knew the tables had turned. The teasing side of the magician was gone and it was no longer fun to him.

"Just be patient, little prince."

"I've been very patient!"

Thomas moaned when he pushed inside and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. He was partly doing it because the walls were thin but also because (even after all this time) there was a small part of him that was embarrassed. There were times when Thomas couldn't believe how loud he was!

"We've been through this, Thomas. I want to hear you cry out," Sebastian commented as he snapped his hips. It caused Thomas to moan loudly and he could almost see the smug expression on Sebastian's face.

"I don't know why!" Thomas muttered as he tried hard to hold in his moans but the faster Sebastian's thrusts became, the more difficult it was to keep quiet.

The man chuckled and Thomas only moaned. He heard Sebastian saying something but could only focus on the hands gripping his hips in a tight hold and the cock pushing inside him. It was maddening and Thomas knew he was close. He never lasted long with Sebastian.

Thomas eventually came with a loud cry and was only barely aware when Sebastian followed seconds later. The man pulled out of him and then shifted on the bed. Once Sebastian was laying down beside him, he pulled Thomas into a loose but firm embrace.

"How long can you stay tonight?" Sebastian asked as they both lay there with Thomas starting to doze.

He blinked slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Why do you have to bring that up now?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I want to know how much time we have left together."

"They won't come to check on me until the early morning so we have a few more hours," Thomas said with a yawn. "Did you have other ideas?"

Sebastian grinned and leaned down to kiss his neck. "I had a few."

Any response he had was cut off with yet another kiss and it was another hour before he got to sleep. When he did fall asleep he slept soundly until Sebastian woke him up with something he didn't expect to hear.

"I don't want to share you."

It was the first thing Thomas heard when he woke up and at first he was confused. Then once the sleep had faded he looked up at Sebastian with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you saying?"

Sebastian sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I'll... perform the bonding."

"You will?"

"I will."

Thomas swallowed. "What made you change your mind?"

"Like I said, I don't want to share you and if this is the only way to get through to your father then I'll do it--consequences be damned."

~*~ 

It happened the next night. He met with Sebastian in his room at the inn again and they sat across from each other. When he pulled out the knife, Thomas couldn't help but flinch but then Sebastian smiled. He quickly calmed down after that.

"After I slice both of our palms we press them together. Then I repeat the incantation."

"Is that all?" Thomas asked hesitantly. "Will it hurt?"

"It's not like I've performed this before and the information surrounding it are just rumors," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"What will happen afterwards?"

"Are you having doubts?"

"No," Thomas said quickly and firmly. "I'm just scared."

Sebastian reached for his hand and held it. After a few seconds he reached for the knife and looked Thomas in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes."

When the knife sliced his skin he winced and looked away. It was over in seconds and then he watched as Sebastian did the same to his palm. Thomas also couldn't look away when he pressed their palms together and started chanting.

It was hard to describe what happened after Sebastian started chanting. There was this strange feeling and then this burst of power flowing through him that left him gasping. Once it finally left Thomas was able to open his eyes. He waited and waited and waited but nothing happened. Actually, he felt nearly the same.

"I feel the same," Thomas muttered to Sebastian, who was busy tending to his injured palm. "Isn't something supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, Thomas. What did you think was going to happen?"

He shrugged and then tugged his hand away once Sebastian had fastened the bandage. "I don't know but I expected something to happen. Didn't you?"

"I'm not really sure, Thomas. I think I'm just glad nothing serious happened. This is a dangerous spell."

"Yet you did it," Thomas pointed out.

"I couldn't lose you."

Thomas grinned a bit and then leaned forward to kiss him. "We'll tell my father tomorrow. There is no way he can ignore a bonding. It goes much deeper than marriage." 

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Sebastian teased.

Thomas huffed and pulled him down for a kiss. In the moment everything was perfect but then he snuck back into the castle and it all fell apart. He needed to talk to his father alone but quickly Thomas was reminded of his upcoming marriage to Claire and was side tracked. He blurted it out to his father (after much internal debate) that afternoon and at first the man thought he was joking around with him but then he saw his palm.

When Thomas took the bandage off his palm it was healed with this strange scar. There was the faint impression of runes over the scar and Thomas was unable to look away from it. He knew that his father understood that it meant he was telling the truth about the bonding.

"Did you do this with that magician you've been spending time with?"

"How did you know?" Thomas gaped.

Frederick's jaw tightened and he stepped forward. It looked like he wanted to strike Thomas but was holding back--just barely. "Did you think I wouldn't know what my own son was up to?"

"Frederick..." Lucia said gently as she placed a hand on his arm. "Please calm down. You have to remember what the physician said about your stress level."

He took a deep breath and then narrowed his eyes at his son. "What were you thinking, Thomas? Why would you use magic in such a way?"

"I love him."

"You love him?" Frederick asked in a quiet voice before he chuckled. "You're barely a man, Thomas. You don't know what love is!"

"I'm nineteen, father! I'm not a child!"

"You have not only ruined a chance at an alliance with a very powerful kingdom but you've essentially sold your soul!" Frederick shouted. "If I had my way I would have that sorcerer exiled or even better--killed!"

"No!" Thomas cried but Lucia held up her hand.

"If we did that it would have grave consequences for you my son," Lucia explained sadly. "Tonight we will have the magician brought here and placed near your chambers."

"I... I don't know what to say," Thomas stuttered out. "I never expected you to accept it so quickly."

"Thomas, you have tied the two of you in both body and soul. If we were to do anything to this magician it would have detrimental effects on you but I suppose that is what you wanted wasn't it?" Frederick asked in a bitter voice. "If you had just come and talked to me I would've helped you. It isn't as if we had to face these sort of situations when it comes to arranged marriages and there are things that could've been done--"

Lucia cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes. "We?"

Frederick cleared his throat. "Well I never have faced this sort of situation but arranged marriages sometimes create these situations in which previous feelings complicate things," he coughed. "This is what I meant to say."

"What your father is trying to say is that we wished you had come to us because what you have done is serious, Thomas. You are physically and spiritually tied to another person. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Thomas said firmly but his voice quivered a bit. If his parents noticed, they didn't comment.

"He will be brought here tonight whether he likes it or not," Frederick growled.

Thomas nodded but instead of feeling relieved he felt scared. He eventually returned to his chambers and felt this deep ache in his chest that got stronger as the hours dragged on. It was almost a physical sort of ache and at one point left him gasping.

"Sebastian?" he whispered when Thomas felt the feeling finally lessen. He didn't know how he knew but Sebastian was here--finally.

He poked his head out of the room after ten minutes and padded down the hall. Thomas came to a stop when he heard the familiar voice and then hesitantly knocked at the door.

"You're father's guards practically threatened me at my room," Sebastian muttered as he moved out of the way to let Thomas in. "They dragged me here you know!"

"I feel better now that you're here," Thomas admitted. "I felt so empty without you."

Sebastian snorted. "Stop being such a drama queen, Thomas," he said with a laugh but then he leaned close so his mouth was close to his ear. "I felt the same way."

"Is that the bond?"

"Probably."

Thomas bit down on his bottom lip and then sighed. "I feel complete now."

"Thomas, you need to shut up." Sebastian said gruffly, and before Thomas could say anything else he kissed him and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

He knew his words were silly but when Sebastian kissed him Thomas was aware of how different if felt from before. It was stronger, more passionate, and just really intense. The intensity scared Thomas but he didn't pull away and allowed Sebastian to lead him towards the bed. It was a nice distraction from his fear.

"These rooms are too large," Sebastian muttered randomly as they fell onto the bed. He was fumbling with the ties to Thomas's trousers as he posed this question and nearly growling in frustration when he couldn't seem to untie them. After a few tries he managed it and Thomas had to try to hold back his smiles.

"I think you should be focusing on more than the size of the room."

"Why do you even need something this big?"

Thomas started pulling at Sebastian's clothes and managed a shy little grin. "I can think of something I need and it has nothing to do with the size of the room which you are strangely fixated on."

"I just don't understand you royals."

He had a response but swallowed it as Sebastian pulled him in for another kiss. The two of them quickly shed the rest of their clothes and Thomas arched into the touch. It felt like they were connecting in a completely different way but Thomas didn't say anything. If he did Sebastian would tease him even if he felt the same way (deep down).

"Try not to cry out to much. We wouldn't want to alert your parents," Sebastian murmured against his ear as he pushed inside which caused Thomas to (almost) cry out.

"I thought you like to hear the noises I make."

"I do."

Thomas kissed him and when it broke he tried hard not to cry loudly. His parent's chambers were a good distance away but he was paranoid. However, eventually Thomas forgot about all his worries and gave in. He clung to the man as the pace quickened and Thomas couldn't help but express his passion. It was much more intense than before and it was almost impossible to keep quiet.

"Sebastian!" Thomas whined when the man pulled all the way out suddenly. "Stop teasing!"

"I thought you love it when I tease?"

Thomas had a response but then Sebastian pushed in suddenly. It caught him off guard (again) and pushed him towards finishing. When Thomas came it was with a loud shout followed by a pained grunt as Sebastian fell on top of him after a snap of his hips. The afterglow made him forget about the weight but only momentarily.

"You're heavy," Thomas mumbled as he tried to push the wizard off him. When it failed, he tried again but gave up rather quickly the third time.

Sebastian pulled the covers over them and yawned. "Just be quiet and go to sleep."

Thomas huffed but obeyed. He was tired anyway.

~*~

It was less than two months later when things seemed to fall apart. The situation with Claire had been completely smoothed out by his parents but things with Sebastian weren't so great. Thomas had assumed that bonding would bring them closer together and it had for a little while but then Sebastian started getting short with him. Then he started going out every morning and would come back looking even angrier than before.

Thomas tried to talk to Sebastian but it only seemed to make him angrier. The only person he could think to talk to was his mother.

"He's feeling stifled, Thomas," Lucia explained gently when he came to her for advice. "The two of you rushed into something that is near permanent and I think it is finally starting to hit Sebastian."

"You and father didn't court long, either."

"We courted for well over a year and your brother courted for three years with Katherine," Lucia pointed out in her usual gentle but all-knowing voice. "The two of you have only known one another for six months, and I know love can blossom in a short amount of time, but it is never a good idea to rush into something."

"He hasn't said anything, but I know he's unhappy. I can feel it, mother," he explained sadly. "I thought that everything would be all right because father accepted it and tried to make him feel welcome, but it seems like it has brought us further apart."

"A bonding can have the opposite effect, Thomas."

"You said it would bring us spiritually closer," Thomas muttered almost accusingly.

Lucia frowned. "Yes, I did Thomas, but no one ever knows how magic is going to turn out."

Thomas wanted to say something but then he felt this sudden pressure in his chest. "Sebastian is about to leave for his usual walk."

"Go talk to him, Thomas. He's the only one who can help you figure everything out."

He nodded and then quickly headed to Sebastian's chambers. The man wasn't there but Thomas caught up to him outside. Thomas knew he had been getting close when the pressure lessened.

"Sebastian, where are you going?"

"I'm going out. I don't need to answer to you."

Thomas flinched at his words but persisted. "I just want to know where you're going. Can I come with you?"

"We don't have to be together every moment of every day!" Sebastian snapped as he kept moving. When Thomas grabbed his wrist to stop him, Sebastian yanked it back.

"It hurts when we're not together and I know you feel it too!" Thomas argued.

Sebastian turned around and kept walking but after a few steps he stopped to look back. "I feel it all the time, Thomas, and sometimes it's so maddening that I just have to get away. It doesn't help, but I don't know what else to do."

"Sebastian!"

He didn't look back and Thomas stood there until he couldn't see Sebastian anymore. Thomas was waiting in his room by the time Sebastian returned, and he regarded Thomas with a sad expression.

"I shouldn't have left things like that," Sebastian muttered as he sat next to Thomas, who wouldn't quite look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am."

Sebastian frowned. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I never should've forced you into this, and you know what? It hasn't brought us closer. It's brought us further apart if that's even possible," Thomas whispered as Sebastian pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Throughout my years of practicing magic, I've learned that magic is never predictable."

Thomas broke the hug to look at Sebastian. "Why do you think it turned out this way?"

"The only thing I can figure is because it wasn't an honest, true bond, but like I said this type of magic is unpredictable on its own so it could be any reason," Sebastian explained as gently as he could.

The words hurt him but Thomas knew that they were true. They had gotten caught up in their feelings and acted without thinking, and now they were facing the consequences. Thomas knew Sebastian loved him (and vice versa), but they weren't ready. It was much too soon.

"So this is it?" Thomas asked weakly. "I want to be with you but we're both unhappy. If there is a way to break it I want to do it."

"It's permeant," Sebastian muttered, but Thomas could tell he was holding back.

"Sebastian, what is it?"

He sighed. "Okay, there is one thing we could do, but it's a risk. These creatures aren't always willing to help, and can be quite grumpy if you wake them up at the wrong time of day."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trolls."

"Trolls?" Thomas repeated.

"Yes, trolls."

Thomas lifted a brow. "So when do we leave?"

"If you want to find a troll it has to be at night."

When they snuck out of the castle (and took some horses) that night Thomas stuck close by or at least as close as he could. They traveled until they came to this field and as they came upon it Sebastian motioned for him to stop.

"We find them here?" Thomas asked warily.

"Well in theory we should find them in a place like this."

"In theory?"

Sebastian smiled. "If they sense my spell and decide they want to come out and answer my call, then it should work."

Thomas sat back and watched as Sebastian sent out the call. After it was done they locked eyes and waited. An hour passed by and then another, but there was no answer. He didn't say anything to Sebastian until nearly sunrise.

"Sebastian, let's go."

"No," Sebastian said firmly. "I need to fix this, Thomas."

"I'm the one who talked you into it," Thomas muttered as he came up close behind him.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, someone interrupted.

"Oh, will you two stop it?" snapped a voice. "We'll help you just so we don't have to hear your whining, but do take care not to jump into something so quickly again. We will not help you again."

He looked over to see this strange creature. It almost looked like to be a stone covered in moss, but the closer he looked, the more he realized it had a face, legs, and even arms.

"Yeah, well you aren't that good looking yourself!"

When the troll started chanting Thomas felt this burning pain and then his vision started to blur. He fell to the ground and by the time he was able to open his eyes, he found Sebastian leaning over him. "Sebastian?"

"Hey there," Sebastian said with a soft smile. "You scared me there."

"Is it done?" he mumbled.

Sebastian nodded and helped him to his feet. "Yeah, let's get back to the castle."

~*~

"So you're going then?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said quietly. "Are you okay with that?"

Thomas smiled softly and then leaned up to kiss him. "Yes."

After they got back to the castle they collapsed into bed and it was a day before they left it. It wasn't until two days later that Sebastian gathered his things and went to the edge of the kingdom. Thomas could see Sebastian hesitating but there was also this happy gleam in his eye. This was what he wanted, even if he couldn't admit to it out loud.

"I'm not going to ask you to wait for me--"

Thomas cut him off with another kiss. "Let's just leave it with I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Then Sebastian turned to leave and Thomas stood there until he couldn't see him anymore.


End file.
